Yesterday's Idealist
by Verbat1m
Summary: The Galactic War is over but for Blake the fight is just beginning. (Part 2 of the Allies series)
1. Chapter 1

Greggs crouched and glanced warily round the boulder. Another shot shattered fragments of rock over his face. Grimacing, he returned fire. With his pursuers closing, he was running out of options. Several blasts ricocheted off the rock, smashing into the sand near him. While it wouldn't be long before Cooplan reached an ambush position, and the tables were turned, he didn't like being pinned down.

Mere months ago he'd been a high ranking Federation Commander, head of a top secret facility and moments from capturing Blake. Then, in the blink of an eye, it had all gone: his position, Blake, his squadron. Although High Command had 'generously' spared him his life, they'd cut his funding, effectively ending research into his improved star drive. All he'd been left with was the ancient Pursuit Ship he'd been working on before the Federation had green lit his project.

After the Blake incident, Greggs and Cooplan had returned to their base, salvaged the ship and whatever else they could find and left. Generally, it was wisest to disappear after failing the Federation.

A few days into their flight to a frontier world, a Code Red Mobilization message had flashed up on the computer. Greggs knew what that meant and had no intention of answering the call. His dilapidated computer systems and first generation shields would be no match for an intergalactic battle fleet. The ship itself however, seemed to have other ideas. Upon investigation, it appeared that Control had embedded code into, he presumed, all Federation warships which automatically overrode command inputs until the ships reached their destination. And, of course, once he arrived, Greggs' choices had been rather stark; fight or be destroyed. Last he'd heard on the communication channel, Servalan's flagship had been obliterated with around half the fleet. Ironically, Blake's Liberator had been present and had been instrumental in keeping not just Greggs but many other Federation ships from being blasted. But in the end, his Pursuit Ship had suffered catastrophic failures and they'd been lucky to survive the crash landing.

A sudden burst of gunfire from the side of the canyon brought Greggs back to the present. Cooplan, it seemed, had reached his position. Greggs smiled to himself as he rose, picking off the last of his assailants.

"That's the second gang we've run into in as many days. I hope we don't meet any more, I'm starting to run low on ammo. Oh and Sir, from that ridge I could see the city in the distance. We're still going the right way," said Cooplan as he caught up. Even though they were relatively close to Federation controlled space, the planet was lawless and dangerous. They were yet to run into any authorities and the galactic war seemed to have been the perfect excuse for unsavoury characters to arrive planet side.

* * *

As Blake contacted Liberator, to say he was uninjured, he noticed that the escape pod's locator had been damaged. He knew it would take Zen time to find him. He didn't mind. He needed to clear his head. Had he gone too far? The more he thought about his desire to destroy the Federation, the more he felt his actions were justified. But the galactic war! He shuddered. Hearing those SOS messages, the screams. He'd been unable to help. Liberator had barely lasted until the first Federation ships had arrived. If it hadn't been for Jenna's skills and the repair circuits they would have been destroyed. For a short time they had formed a unit with some Federation ships. Acting together, they'd been more effective but all too soon they'd been overwhelmed.

And now the Federation was in tatters, its fleet essentially destroyed. So he'd succeeded? It was far from what he'd imagined. Freedom, it seemed, came at a price which he had failed to fully appreciate. Welcome to his brave new world.

Blake decided his best option was to get off the planet and head back to Earth. If he could get there quickly enough, perhaps he could unite the rebel factions and help bring some stability to the inevitable chaos. Grabbing his blaster, he set the console to scan for the nearest city. To his dismay the result came back: 2 days walk. He climbed painfully out of the escape pod and began his trek.

* * *

4th technician Cay was bored. Night shift at the listening station was about as dull as it got. Which was why, he supposed, they put 4th technicians on the duty roster. That was what he tried to make himself believe anyway. In truth, he knew it was because there were so few of his team left. After the last attack, when Simmons and the others had dashed out to repair the gate… No. Cay focused on the present. For them to have any chance of surviving they needed to contact the Federation. The message had been broadcast weeks ago. They were waiting for the inevitable reply that Federation Peace Keeping forces would be deployed. Cay knew it would be the end of his freedom but at least it meant he and the other scientists would live. All they needed was a response. And so the listening station had to be manned at every hour, even during the tedious night watch.

Finally, his console crackled into life. He groaned, it was only a local transmission. As he listened to the message however, his eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Liberator, this is Blake. I am uninjured and on a planet with a breathable atmosphere. Contact when in teleport range. Blake out."


	2. Chapter 2

Calling it a spaceport, Greggs reflected, was a bit generous. Certainly, there were space craft there, some even looked like they once flew. But as a way off the planet, it was a pretty hopeless. The attendant's hatch was boarded up and looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Well, Cooplan we'll fix up one of these wrecks. We'll cannibalize the other ships and get one of them off the ground. "

"Yes, Sir!" said Cooplan, unenthusiastically.

They made for one of the smaller craft and carefully assessed its needs. Greggs had to admit, Cooplan's lack of positivity was not misplaced. The task ahead of them was daunting, even with his engineering expertise.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my patch," a large man forced himself through the hatch. "No one sets up in my spaceport."

The man glared at them and advanced, crackling his knuckles. Greggs was unimpressed. He'd dealt with people like this many times when he was an officer, threatened them with court martial. Of course, now the situation was somewhat different. His keen tactical mind presented a solution… Greggs punched the man hard and, satisfyingly, he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Right. Let's make a start. First we should get exterior sensors working. I don't want any more visitors." Together they dragged the man from the ship and set to work.

* * *

Blake was sure he was being followed. Although he hadn't yet spotted anyone, something didn't feel right. He took a left turn down an alley. As he had made his way from the crash site into the city, his sense of unease had grown. He had seen many run down, tired cities but this one had an oppressive atmosphere. There were very few people out and they moved in the shadows, as if wishing to be invisible. He asked a few if they could direct him to a repair centre but it soon became apparent that visitors were not welcome.

A noise startled him and he glanced over his shoulder. As he feared, he was being pursued by a rapidly growing number of men. Quickening his pace, Blake looked for somewhere to shelter. It was then that he realized he'd walked into a dead end.

"You look like you could use a friend," called one of the men. The others laughed unpleasantly. One of the men raised a gun.

"It's dangerous to walk the streets alone. You could run into the wrong sort." His eyes glinted and Blake knew he was preparing to pull the trigger. He lifted his own gun.

"I'm not looking for friends," he said, "just a way out of this street without anyone getting hurt."

The gang closed in.

* * *

"Try it," snapped Greggs. Cooplan supressed a sigh and keyed in the start up sequence. As had happened countless times before, the ship began its pre-flight data check and then lost power. They both knew that the power feed was faulty. But, so far, their attempts to find a work around had failed. Greggs sat back, exasperated.

"You know, you'd have thought that between us, with all our experience, we would be able to find a way to get this ship off the ground," he paused. "Did you locate any more thermal insulator?"

"Not the quantity we would need, Sir. We'll have to refit the entire engine housing. I think our best chance is to head into one of the derelict buildings and see if we can recover some."

Greggs was inclined to agree. The problem being that there were an unknown number of gang members roaming about. However, without more resources they would not be going anywhere. Reluctantly, he agreed to Cooplan's suggestion.

"Right. We'll head out at first light, that seems to be when gang movement is at its quietest."

* * *

Blake knew it was the end. He probably had enough shots to take down 5 or 6 of his attackers but nowhere near enough to stop them all. While they were still a little way off Blake dived for the cover of a doorway, his movement answered by a volley of blasts which streamed over his head. He returned fire, not really aiming, just trying to slow the gang's advance. His position was precarious and made more untenable by a street light which shone directly onto his new hiding place. The gang brought their weapons to bear…


	3. Chapter 3

Frantically, Blake forced his weight against the door, desperately hoping he could prize it open. He ducked as a hail of bullets screamed over his head. Without warning, the door gave way and Blake tumbled through as the next thunderclap of shots rang out. He looked up to see a young man hurriedly slamming the door.

"Blake? Come with me, please."  
Blake was too shocked to move.  
"My name's Cay. I'm a 4th Technician at the plant." Blake was about to ask which plant, when the door began to rattle under repeated blows from the other side. "And unless you want to stay here and have a conversation with that lot," he motioned to the door. "I suggest you come with me."

* * *

Greggs and Cooplan crept through another dark corridor. Their search had proved fruitless. Because they had not found any thermal insulator in nearby buildings, they had been forced to go much further afield than they had originally intended. In this latest complex even the emergency lighting had been switched off, leaving only small grubby windows for natural night to seep through. It left the place in an eerie grey, blackness. Still, they dared not switch on their torches for fear of alerting gang members. Without thinking, they had communicated in whispers, barely louder than a breath.

They both froze. Was that movement at the next intersection? Something coming towards them? Like a shadow, Cooplan melted into a nearby room. As in the canyon, Greggs waited for him to find his new position. This time however, stealth would be crucial -no gunfire, if possible. Instead, they would do everything they could to minimise the risk of anyone else being alerted. Greggs silently positioned himself, ready for the attack.

Lashing out at his target, Greggs sent his fist powering towards the torso of the stranger. As if reading his mind, Cooplan sprung from a nearby doorway, landing on the man's back. Together the three men fell to the ground with a muffled shout. They had nearly subdued the man when Cooplan felt himself being heaved from his victim and pinned to the floor. A powerful flashlight shone into his eyes.

"Tell your partner to release my friend," said the new man. The voice, though only a whisper, sounded familiar. "Do it now!" urged the stranger.

Another beam of light, from much further off, pierced the darkness. "Fresh recruits!" The four men looked at each other.

"Are you a gang member?"  
"No. I'm independent. You?"  
"No."  
Cay struggled upright, "We'd better move. The gangs round here are unpleasant, to say the least."

It all became a blur to Blake. Running down seemingly endless corridors, relentlessly pursued. In the darkness, he couldn't make out his new allies –if they were allies. They had a common enemy but Blake knew that wouldn't necessarily be enough to unite them.

Cay seemed to have a direction in mind. Blake supposed he was heading to the plant he had referred to earlier. The others just kept quiet and followed.

Eventually, Cay turned a corner into a dead end.

"Right, this is it. Hold them off a moment while I access the panel." He opened a box attached to the wall and began fiddling with the wires inside. Blake and Greggs moved to covering positions at the corner and fired off a few warning shots before rushing back. A moment later, where they had stood was engulfed in flame. Blake raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been on the receiving end of a flamethrower for many years.

"I told you they could be unpleasant," said Cay as he opened the door.

* * *

"Not everyone would be pleased to know I had brought you here, Blake. I'm something of an idealist and agree with what you stand for." The room was brightly lit and filled with supplies. Cay had sealed the door and together they had blockaded it. "Some of the lead scientists regard you as a terrorist and would gladly turn you over to the Federation. That's why I had to find you first and keep you out of sight."

"There's very little of the Federation left. So you were probably worrying over nothing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The majority of the fleet has been destroyed during a battle with invaders from another galaxy," said Greggs. A look of understanding came into Cay's eyes.

"That explains why we've had no reply to our request for help!" he muttered.

"I assume you need help fending off our friends outside," said Blake. "How come this planet has such dangerous locals?"

"It wasn't always like this," began Cay. "Even as recently as a couple of years ago we were a peaceful planet. We were self sufficient, feeding our own people with own grown crops. There are a number of independent planets in this solar system and we traded with them. Our main exports were various minerals which we mined. We had a stable government and whilst no one was very rich, everyone had enough and there was a strong sense of community."

"What went wrong?"

"Some members of the government felt that the miners' lot should be improved. It was proposed to the mining union that their shifts should be shortened and that a nutrient offered to them to give them more stamina. The union put it to their members and the miners agreed. The nutrient was developed at this plant. We'd already worked on various other ones to increase energy levels and attention spans, that sort of thing. We started the clinical trials of the new drug –Pylene 40 it was called, and all seemed to be going well. The men were less fatigued at the end of a shift. After a few months, we had observed no side effects, so it was rolled out across the whole mining workforce. With its success, an increasing number of people outside the mining industry wanted to use it. So it was put on general sale.

"It was about six months later that the first cases of aggression started to be reported. Miners fighting during shift, forming gangs and attacking others. We recalled Pylene 40, of course, but by then there were multiple cases every hour. It wasn't until much later that we realized the reason these people stayed aggressive: the drug alters the brain's chemistry, making its effect permanent.

"As the situation deteriorated, it was decided that the users should be banished to the canyons but as time has gone on more and more of them have returned to the city and gradually, begun to take over."

"Without the Federation, is there any chance of law and order returning to your planet?" asked Greggs.

"No, I don't think so. The epidemic is too well established. My best hope is to leave the planet, somehow."  
Greggs and Cooplan looked at each other.

"If you know where any thermal insulate is, we can get you off the planet."

"I need to escape too," said Blake. This time Greggs and Cooplan weren't so quick to answer. Blake moved his gun gently towards them in a subtly persuasive motion.

"Of course," Greggs forced a smile.

So much for allies, thought Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

After much creeping about the lower levels of the plant, Cay located a room full of thermal insulate. The process of transporting it back to the flier began. Greggs estimated it would require several trips to move a sufficient amount. The work was not difficult, as the insulate was light, but the size of each section was large and moving them was cumbersome. Cay knew of a route which would keep them within the plant's security sector and thus free of gang interference. It was a straightforward route so they paired up to speed up the transportation process.

"You were caught up in the war?" asked Blake.

"Yes. I wasn't intending to help with the defence of the galaxy but I was given little choice," said Greggs.

"The Federation could be very persuasive. Were you one of the civilian ships?"

Greggs paused before answering. Blake had no idea of his history with the Federation and although he was not a part of it now, he saw no reason to give Blake that information.

"Yes. Well as far as you can call smuggling a civilian activity. Turned out the Federation had been monitoring us for a while. We had no idea, unfortunately. Cooplan and I had just made a drop when a squad appeared out of nowhere and we were arrested. Our ship was being escorted back to Earth when we were told to change course or be destroyed. Arriving at their co-ordinates, and seeing the Andromedan battle fleet, I knew our StarRunner wouldn't last long. So as soon as our Federation escort was distracted, we slipped away."

"Not very patriotic."

"No one ever got rich by being dead, Blake. We nearly escaped before a rogue plasma bolt hit us. Or at least… we assumed it was a rogue."

Blake thought it over. He hadn't noticed any StarRunners during the skirmish Liberator had been involved in, which didn't mean they weren't there, it had been a huge battle after all, but something about Greggs' manner and voice didn't seem to sit right with his smuggler story.

"And you ended up here," Blake said. "At least now, with the Federation gone, you're a free man."

Something in the way Greggs looked at him left Blake feeling uneasy.

* * *

4th Technician Cay was bored. Now the insulate was aboard, there was little for him, or Blake, to do. They'd been on guard duty in the Spaceport, for the best part of two hours and nothing had happened.

"When we lift off, where will you go, Cay?" asked Blake.

"I don't know. Away from here. Somewhere safe."  
Blake raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if anywhere counted as safe.

"I was half wondering," began Cay, "If I could come with you."  
Blake looked at him carefully.

"It wouldn't be safe, Cay. If the Federation is truly finished, opportunists will surface and see me as a threat. If the Federation recovers and learns that I'm alive, then it could be even more dangerous. I plan to head to Earth to find out one way or the other."

The young man held Blake's gaze and nodded.

"The safest place for me would be with someone who has a talent for staying alive."

Blake pressed on. "What about Greggs and Cooplan, do you trust them?"  
"I believe there is more to their story than they are revealing."

Whilst they had been talking, they had re-entered the ship. Blake spotted Greggs' pistol lying on a control panel. He went across to it and removed the clip. Surprise registered on Cay's face but made no attempt to call the others.

"I don't think they intend to take me with you," said Blake. "I don't think they are telling the truth either. They strike me as more Federation than smuggler." He returned the weapon to the console.

Minutes later Greggs and Cooplan entered.

"Right we are ready for a test fire. Cooplan key it in."

Cooplan tapped the start up code and there was a dull hum as the secondary power came online. There was a tense moment when it seemed it was going to cut out, before the primary systems added their insistent whisper to the cacophony.

"It won't be a smooth ride but it will do." Greggs looked relieved. Blake tensed himself. If Greggs and Cooplan planned to move on him, now would be the time. However, they proceeded with the pre-flight checks and brought the engines up to idling power.

"Right, strap yourselves in everyone," said Greggs. "This could get rough."

As the engine noise rose, the ship seemed intent on vibrating itself apart. The intensity of the tremors grew and Cay became convinced they would have to abort the launch. He glanced at the external scanners. Attracted by the noise, the spaceport was filling with gangs. If this launch failed, Cay knew they would not get another chance.

Greggs pushed the throttle further forward. A look from Cooplan showed his disapproval. But Greggs reasoned that he had no choice: it was now or never. The engine noise was deafening and the ship was shaking itself into a terrifying crescendo.

Just as Greggs was preparing to concede defeat, the flier lurched into the air. He wiped the sweat from his brow and began to ease it out of the derelict building.

* * *

In the stillness of space, Greggs breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done," smiled Blake, unstrapping himself. But there was no time for congratulations. Greggs issued his first command.

"Cooplan, set course for the nearest Federation controlled planet. Inform them we have something of value," he paused and looked at Blake. "As I'm sure you have guessed, we are not smugglers. But what may surprise you is that we are ex-Federation officers."  
"Ex-officers?"  
Greggs stayed calm but his eyes were fiery.

"Yes indeed. I used to be a commander and Cooplan my second. Tell me Blake, do you remember, before the war, an incident around the planet Handa?"

Blake froze, "That was you?"

Greggs nodded, "I nearly had you Blake. I was on the cusp of completing something that maniac Travis couldn't."

He gathered his thoughts. "Afterwards, I was left with nothing. I knew the Federation would eventually come after me and make me pay for my failure. At first, I was obsessed with finding you. But gradually, I realized I would need to employ a different approach. I was just setting a plan into motion when the war started. Who would have thought that a galactic war could be serendipitous?

"I thought about abandoning you on the planet but revenge can make one so irrational. Then I realized you are worth more to me in trade –alive or dead. The remnants of the High Command will be interested in your demise and I will be suitably rewarded."

Whilst he had been speaking Blake had raised his gun.

"I don't think so," Blake said quietly. Greggs scoffed and, before Blake had time to respond, lunged for his own weapon, snatching it from the console and aiming at Blake's head.

CLICK. Greggs pressed the trigger. CLICK, CLICK.

He put his head back and laughed.

"Very good Blake!"

"I can't allow that to happen."

"I think you can. You must," said Cay.

Blake turned to see a gun pointing at him. Surprise and shock momentarily crossed his face.

"I thought you were an idealist, Cay," said Blake.

"I was. Yesterday."

"So what happened?"

"I became today's realist," he said, simply. "Before I found you in the alley, I'd already met Greggs. He explained some things to me, about the Federation, about you, Blake. He made me an offer. Help him and Cooplan escape the planet and, when we run into some Federation units I'll be paid for my trouble."

"Was the deal to hand me in?"  
"No. Not exactly. Just to keep an eye on you and step in, should anything go wrong."

"Which you have done admirably, Cay!" said Greggs.

Blake could see how he had been played. It was not the first time he had been betrayed and was unlikely to be the last.

"Cay, this isn't the way," Blake appealed. "You wanted safety. The Federation will not offer you that."  
He could see the young man's arm shaking slightly with uncertainty.

"Yes well," cut in Greggs. "As you can see, Blake, Cay has made his choice." Together they forced Blake towards the back of the ship. As the door to the cargo room slid open, Blake heard Cooplan's voice.

"Sir, I've had a response from a Federation world. We are five days out. They have no ships available for escort and await our arrival."

"Excellent," said Greggs.

"Oh and Sir, they report that they have President Servalan waiting to meet our prisoner…"

The door slid closed.

* * *

"It's the escape pod alright," Avon said into his communicator. "But there's no sign of Blake."

He looked around but could not see a trail. The pod's log indicated that Blake's message had been sent 18 days ago. They could search the large nearby city but, if Blake was there, Avon was certain he would have found a way to contact them. In all likelihood, Blake had gone.

"Where are you, Blake?" he muttered in frustration. Then, turning on his bracelet, "Teleport."


End file.
